California Girl
by ashxfizzy
Summary: When I had first seen the brochure, all I could think was Seriously, the school is PINK! And, naturally, the girls were all meant to wear frilly yellow dresses. Like Princess Daisy. First story. OCxKaoru. Please rate and review, it'll help a lot! Rated T for future chapters.
1. How it all began

_**Why**_** did we have to move to Japan?**

I had pleaded with my parents multiple times on the matter, but despite all complaining and threatening, here we were, in Japan.

"I miss California…" I looked forlornly out the window of my mother's silver Toyota Tundra as Katy Perry's _California Girls_ streamed through my headphones.

We were on our way to officially enroll me at Ouran Academy, the snobby rich people school that my dad's new company had so 'generously' paid for my senior year's tuition.

When I had first seen the brochure, all I could think was **Seriously, the school is PINK?! **

And, naturally, the girls were all meant to wear frilly yellow dresses. Like Princess Daisy.

**Um, HELL no!**

Mom pulled into the parking lot and I hopped out of the car, following sullenly behind her. As we passed through a long mirrored hallway, I couldn't help but smirk at my reflection on the wall.

My hair, naturally blonde, was dyed the brightest shade of red I could get it and straightened pin-straight. My eyes, an ever-changing mixture of gold, blue, and green, were outlined in gold with black on the waterline and framed by black lashes.

Instead of a ridiculous Princess Daisy dress, I was sporting dark denim shorts that reached above the middle of my thigh with a cut-up grey tank top with several bats made of rhinestones on the front, and to complete the outfit, classic black and white converse high-tops.

Not to mention the large red gashes that covered both my legs. It was always the same. Every year since 7th grade, just before I started school again I always got some epic booboos to show off. Last year it had been sliding down a mountain trail while on a hike. This year, my poor balance and a very angry brick wall. But I counted on my 'back to school booboos.' They were almost always an interesting start of conversation.

"Ashley, it's a hallway, not a funhouse. Come on." Apparently mother had noticed I was making faces in the mirrors.

**Curse your stupid child-is-having-fun mother radar! **

I trailed behind mom as she navigated the monstrous school, and I couldn't help but notice the hushed whispers and quick glances that all seemed directed at me.

**Not that I have any idea what they're saying, though, since I don't speak a word of Japanese. **

I had a basic idea, though. It was likely gossip about the strange American girl with the red hair who dressed funny and obviously didn't want to be here. But that was _just_ a guess.

A few hours, a couple maps, several wrong turns and a lot of walking later, and I was officially enrolled at Ouran Academy.

"All that's left is a few forms for you to fill out." The man behind the desk had been talking with mom for the past hour, going over everything about the school, the rules, blah blah blah.

He turned to me then, a smile on his face, though it looked rather force to me. "Why don't you go explore while we finish up here?" He suggested, and I was more than happy to comply.

I bolted faster than rabbit and began my quest for a hiding spot. Classes would be letting out soon, and I wanted to be safely hiding by the time the halls were filled with rich, snobby teenagers.

**Now let's see, where can a girl hide in this monster of a school..? **

I picked a direction at random and started questing. When presented with stairs, I climbed up, and then back down or up again at every opportunity until I had no idea which floor I was on.

**How many floors does this place even have…?**

The thought died in my mind as one of the many doors I had been continually trying to open was actually unlocked, and thankfully, empty.

There were chairs, tables, and couches strewn about the room. Along the cream-colored walls were giant windows overlooking the school courtyard. The largest and most comfortable looking of the couches just so happened to be very close to one of the windows looking out at the cherry blossom trees.

**Perfect. **

I claimed it as my own, laying on my back and allowing my head to hang over the edge just a bit so that when I looked back, I could see the sun and the trees outside.

I sighed happily as Joel Pipers _My Little Earthquake_ played in my head, calming me until old habits got the better of my. I pulled out my red Pantech Burst and unlocked it, using my thumb to slide through a couple of screens before Angry Birds Space took over my vision.

**Come on, die you stupid space pig, die! **

It was futile. I had played the same level at least ten times by now, but still I couldn't kill the last little pig.

I finally gave up and pocketed my phone as a bell sounded and Japanese chatter filled the building.

I removed my headphones with a small smirk. **Good thing they're all out there and I'm in-….. The handle just moved. OH GOD THEY'VE FOUND ME! **

I panicked. The last thing I needed was to be confronted by someone who wouldn't understand my well-practiced excuses. I dove behind a pillar just as the door opened and six boys came into the room. They all appeared to be students by their uniforms, but they were definitely some of the best-looking guys she had ever seen.

**Get a hold of it, Ash! You gotta get out of here!**

I shot down my inner fangirl and tried desperately to find a way out.

There! The group had gathered around a table, and none of them were paying attention to the door, which, thank God, was left ajar.

I sneakily made my way across the wall, my eyes on the boys the entire time. Thinking I was in the clear, I turned my back to reach for the door when a hand grabbed my elbow, and its partner slammed the door shut with an indefinite _click_, sealing off my only chance for escape.

"And just where do you think you're going?"


	2. Meeting the Host Club

Next chapter up and ready! I'm seriously loving writing this story^^ Reviews are still loved, and if theres something you wanna see happen or if you have any ideas, please, share! You might just see that idea later in the story ;D

So, without further delay, here's chapter 2!

**Shit! **"I, um, well, I was just…"

I turned to bravely face my captor when I realized two things.

One, I could understand him! He could speak English! But my joy at the discovery was short lived as I came to my second realization.

This boy practically radiated evil. Not take over the world evil or kill puppies evil, but that knowing, strategic kind of evil that could make you unwillingly do his evil bidding.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" A handsome blonde boy walked towards us, his head cocked to the side in confusion.

"It seems Ourans newest exchange student has decided to pay a visit to our club." The boy named Kyoya said as he released my elbow and began writing in a little black book.

They were like sharks. The second Kyoya released me, I was surrounded.

"This is the girl everyone's been talking about?"

"Yeah." A little blonde boy who looked no older than 8 holding a pink stuffed rabbit, and a tall, dark-haired boy.

"She came from America, right? How exotic."

"Yeah, she's all that anyone's talking about. Bet we can get some wonderful blackmail." A pair of auburn-haired twins, smiling mischievously.

"I've been doing my research and she appears to be quite the interesting character." Kyoya, pushing his glasses up his nose.

**Gotta get out of here….**

"Well, Princess, it seems that-" The blonde boy stopped and looked around, confused. "Where'd she go?"

They had been so busy talking to each other they hadn't noticed my stealthy escape to hide behind my couch. I was almost there…

"Found her!" Two voices chimed just behind me, and I made a mad dash for the couch.

I wasn't fast enough.

Just as I thought I had reached the safety of its cushions, a strong pair of arms connected around my waist and pulled me back towards the frenzy.

I struggled, grasping onto the couches arm as if my life depended on it which, coincidentally, it just might.

"Aw, come on, princess." One of the twins appeared before me, pouting.

"Yeah, we're not gonna hurt you." The one holding onto me said, his breath close to my ear.

His closeness made me jump and release my hold on the couch long enough for the other twin to come help. Together they carried me back to the little group.

**So close… **

The blonde one smiled at me, but his eyes narrowed angrily.

"Hikaru! Kauro! What did you do to the poor girl?!" He yelled at the twins holding me, who both seemed confused.

"What are you talking about, Boss?" Said the one on my right. "Yeah, we just brought her back like you said to." The one on my left added innocently.

"Then would you care to explain WHY she is BLEEDING?!" Blondie looked furious.

**Wait, bleeding? What? **

I looked down and saw blood seeping slowly down my legs.

**I must have reopened my cuts when I was trying to get away from them. **

"Hey, it's fine, it's not their fault." All eyes turned to me as I spoke. "I already had these cuts, I guess they just reopened. It's no big deal."

The next thing I knew I was being spun around very fast and Blondie was gushing on about how brave I was.

**Very dizzy. Not good! Veeeery….. dizzy. **

The tall, quiet one plucked me out of Blondie's grip and set me on my feet, leaving a strong hand on my shoulder to keep me from toppling over in the spinning room.

"Thank you, Mori." Kyoya stopped writing in his little black book and looked up at the blonde. "Tamaki, you really should learn to control yourself. You'll scare away our guest."

Blondie, apparently named Tamaki, stopped his spinning and looked at me with one of the best puppy dog faces I'd ever seen. I could feel my eyes grow wide and I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from _awwww_ing out loud.

**So… cute… No! Must. Resist. Puppy face! **

He made it incredibly difficult. "Princess, you're not scared of me, are you?" Tamaki asked as he looked up at me with those big purple eyes.

I could feel my resistance weakening. I had always been a sucker for a good puppy face. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out…


	3. The evils of puppy eyes

I kn ow this chapter is a bit short, but I promise the next one wil be longer! Reviews and suggestsions are all greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

"Princess..?" His eyes were big and sad as he looked at me.

"Awww Tamaki it's okay!" It was the eyes, man, the eyes! I practically ran out of Mori's grip and wrapped my arms around Tamaki, patting his head gently.

**Damn those puppy eyes…..**

I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. "Don't worry, Princess." He said sweetly, looking down at me with the most charming smile. "I'll protect you from these ruffians."

I just blinked at him, confusion written across my face. "What ruffians..?" This caused the twins to roar with laughter.

"Hah, we knew she'd be on our side!" They pulled me away from Tamaki who was standing there with a dumbstruck expression.

The twins laced their arms around my shoulder and waist, interlocking their hands and essentially trapping me between them.

"Um, guys? You're in my bubble." They looked from me to each other and smiled mischievously.

"Oh are you sure about that?" One asked, pressing himself closer. "Maybe you're the one in our bubble." The other said as they flashed identical smiles.

"Reverse psychology isn't gonna work on me you two." I managed to wriggle my way out of their arms and was scurrying back to my couch when the door opened and someone came in.

"Sorry I'm late guys." The voice came from a guy no taller than me with short brown hair. But, there was something…. Off about him. He wasn't the same as the other boys in the room.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki danced towards the boy, all signs of his earlier despair apparently forgotten. From my vantage point on the couch, I just sat and watched them. It was almost better than TV.

"And how is Daddy's little girl today?" Tamaki was cooing over the guy called Haruhi- **Wait a minute. Did Tamaki just call him 'little girl'? **

Six pairs of eyes instantly locked onto me as I sat innocently on my couch.

"TAMAKI YOU IDIOT! DID YOU FORGET ABOUT HER ENTIRELY?!" The twins were yelling in unison, looking back towards me for emphasis.

Tamaki seemed to be having a mental breakdown, sitting in the corner of the room babbling to himself.

**What the hell is going on here…?**

I made a move to get up, but the twins had moved behind my couch and pushed me back down.

"Not so fast." Kyoya said, and I swear I could hear dramatic music playing in the background. He started walking towards me, and once again I was legitimately scared for my life.

"You did just find out our clubs biggest secret." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and flashed me a smile. "And we do intend to make sure you keep it."


	4. Unexpected Request

Next chapter up! I'm afraid that these will be coming less frequently, as school started up again today. But i'll still keep updating as often as I can!

* * *

I haven't been at Ouran even two weeks and already the Shadow King has made me one of his minions.

Since I knew that Haruhi was a girl, Kyoya decided that I would essentially become part of the Host club. I had to attend all the meetings, go to all the events, and help the guys practice their acts. But it isn't really all that bad.

Tamaki was more than happy to have another girl around for Haruhi, and she doesn't seem to mind getting a break from the boys either.

I remember on my first day with the club, Tamaki kept trying to play the 'Daddy' card on Haruhi, and naturally she kept on rejecting him. I, however, being the evil genius I am, leapt at the opportunity.

"Oh Tamaki, Haruhi's so lucky to have a daddy like you." I told him as I gave him my saddest look.

He practically melted and gave me a big hug. "Awww it's okay Ash I can be your daddy too!" I had looked up at him with big eyes and hugged him back. "Really, you mean it?" I had that boy wrapped around my finger.

I walked into Music Room 3 on this particular morning to the usual greeting. Honey came running up and gave me a hug. "Ash-Chan, wanna eat some cake with me?" He asked rather adorably.

"Of course Honey!" What girl could deny free cake with such a cute little guy? He happily led me to a table and we ate cake. Very good cake.

Around that time the twins came over, frowning at me. "I still don't know how you managed to get out of having to wear the uniform." Hikaru said as he glanced at my denim shorts and white Batman t-shirt.

I couldn't help but smirk. It had been too easy. "Tamaki didn't want his little girl wearing such frivolous and revealing clothing." Seeing Tamaki walking towards us, I raised my voice and added. "If I wore that dress it would be much too easy for shady twins to take advantage of me."

"That's right! No daughter of mine will wear something so revealing!" Tamaki announced dramatically, sitting on the couch beside me.

"But Boss, isn't what she's wearing now more revealing than the dress?" I elbowed Kauro in the side, hard. "Ouch!" He gave me a pouty face and I just stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to grin and wiggle his eyebrows. "Well if that's how you want it…"

He made a move to get closer only to be shoved back by Tamaki. "Kaoru you stay away from my Ash!"

"She's not yours you know!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync.

"They do have a point, Tamaki." All eyes turned to Kyoya as he spoke.

**He's getting in the middle of one of their arguments. He never does that. This ****_can't _****be good. **

"You aren't her real father, and you have no claim on her romantically. She's completely available."

**What the hell is he getting at?! Damn Shadow King…..**

"Mommy you're supposed to help me not help them!" Tamaki raged, but a stern glance from 'mommy' sent him sulking to his emo corner.

"Hey Ash, you're parents are going back to America this weekend, aren't they?" Hikaru asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, they're visiting my older sister and picking up some things we forgot. Why?" They glanced between each other and grinned at me. "Then you should come have a sleepover with us this weekend!" They said together.

**Um… What? **


	5. Friendly Advice

Next chapter is up! Keep the reviews andfavorites coming, guys, they really get me motivated to keep writing. Enjoy!

* * *

The week had passed quickly, and it was Friday afternoon before I knew it. I decided to skip out on the Host Club for the day and quickly headed home right after school, avoiding everywhere I knew the guys might be.

I made it out of Ouran without any problems and was home within a half hour. I let myself in and went straight up to my bedroom, pulling out my phone and scrolling through my contacts as I walked.

I found the one I wanted as I dropped my backpack on the floor and dialed, flopping onto my bed.

"Hey, Ash. Something must be up for an actual phone call." I smiled at the happy voice that answered.

"Hey, Lora. I yeah, I've got a biiiiit of a problem and I need an opinion." I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "Hikaru and Kaoru want me to spend the weekend at their place, and I dunno if I should or not."

"Well do you want to go?" I sat in a thoughtful silence for a few moments, watching the ceiling fan. "I do and I don't. It would probably be really fun, and they're great guys, but honestly I'm a bit nervous. I've never slept over at a guy's house before."

I could almost hear the laugh in Lora's voice when she said, "Well they are just ordinary guys, aren't they?"

I shook my head violently even though she couldn't see it. "Oh no, they are nowhere _near _ordinary. They're sneaky and conniving and totally in sync and sorta gorgeous and they use it against everyone and-" I would have gone on a rampage if Lora hadn't cut me off.

"So let me get this straight. Hot twins want you to stay at their place for the weekend but you're worried that if you do they'll try and use their hotness to make you do things you may or may not want to do?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." She always knew what I was trying to say.

"I think you should go!" She continued before I had a chance to object. "If they're really how you say they are, even if you decided not to go they'd probably find some way to make you, and even if they didn't, you'd regret not going. So you should just go and have fun."

I mulled over my friends words for a minute. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Lora."

"Not a problem. Just tell me what happens!" She sounded excited, and I laughed.

"Alright, alright, I will! Bye." I hung up and dropped the phone on the bed beside me. Since I would be going, I'd better get to packing.

I dumped all of the school stuff out of my backpack into a pile on the floor and then went trailing about my room, stuffing clothes and toiletries into the red Jansport bag.

**Let's see…. Socks, shirts, shorts, pants, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, hairbrush, pajamas… Hmm, bathing suit? Naw. **

I had just finished packing as my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID and saw it was Kaoru calling.

"Hey, Kaoru." I laid back on my bed again, a bit tired.

"Hey, Ash, we're almost at your place. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just finished packing." The call ended abruptly. I was going to call him back when the doorbell rang. I headed downstairs with by backpack and opened the door to find the twins standing there, grinning at me.

"About time." Hikaru said with a smirk on his face. "We've only been waiting forever."

I rolled my eyes and locked the door as I stepped outside and closed it.

They grabbed my hands and pulled me along down to their limo. "Say, Ash, did you happen to pack a bathing suit?" Hikaru asked, glancing back at me.

"No, I didn't. Why, do I need one? I can go back…" Kaoru stopped me by pulling me into the limo and practically into his lap.

"Yeah, we wanted to go in the hot tub." He smiled and pulled me closer to him, the sweet smile he used in the host club on his lips. "But since you don't have a suit, we'll just have to loan you one. The payment isn't anything to bad."

His eyes sparkled teasingly as he ran his fingers across my cheek, causing me to start blushing like one of those idiot girls in the club.

**Damn hot twins….**


	6. Lost

Here's another one! I was planning on making chapter 6 my giant chapter, but I thi nk we'll save that for chapter 7 instead... ;D Anyways, here's a little teaser chapter for what's to come!

* * *

The Hitachiin house was, to put it simply, gigantic. I felt like an ant when I was pulled through the large front door.

"Wow. Guys, your place is _huge_…"

"Just make sure you always have your phone with you. If you end up getting lost, I wanna make sure I can find you..." Kaoru said, winking at me.

**Wasn't Hikaru supposed to be the more outgoing one? What was going on here? **

I mumbled an agreement as I was escorted through a labyrinth of stairs and hallways. We finally stopped when Hikaru opened one of the many doors lining one of the numerous hallways.

"Here's your room. We're right across the hall, though, so if you get the urge to come over…" They both flashed me a grin and winked, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

The twins decided to take me on a 'Grande Tour' of the house, but it was really more leading me in circles until I had no idea where I was.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where are you guys?!" The twins had 'gone to the kitchen for drinks' over a half hour ago, and now here I was wandering their enormous house, yelling in the hopes that they would find me.

"Guys, come on!" I swear I could hear my own echo in here! I growled in frustration- they weren't answering me! An idea flashed through my mind. It was risky, but it just might work. I could only hope.

"It's soooo hot in here. I think I'll try and find the pool so I can go swimming." I started walking again, purposefully making my footsteps loud. After a few feet I stopped and said loudly, "Oh wait! I didn't pack a swimsuit. Oh well, guess I'll just have to go skinny dipping then." I shrugged animatedly and kept walking, though no wild twins appeared.

**Darn… I thought for sure that would work. Guess they aren't as pervy as I thought.**

While trying to lure them out of hiding, I only succeeded in getting myself even more lost than I already was.

"Come on guys, please! I'll do… anything!" I gulped, hardly realizing just how dangerous of a word anything' was around the Hitachiin twins.

"Anything, you say?" Kaoru's soft voice tickled my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. I could feel the danger even as the red-haired teen wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. "Yes." I said, nodding slightly. "Anything."


	7. Scary movies are scary

Sorry for the delay, but chapter 7 is finally up and done! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you'll like it! 3

* * *

I had spent ages wandering the hallways of the giant house, and by the time I had convinced Kauro to help me, the sun had traded places with the moon, washing the mansion in an eerie darkness.

The darkness was making me nervous, so when Hikaru popped out from behind the corner, I screamed and practically jumped into Kaoru's arms.

They were in a laughing fit, so I stormed angrily into the room Hikaru had appeared from.

It was a large room, with plush red velvet chairs and couches, and a large screen covering one wall. I could see speakers ringing the top of the room, as well as a wide array of junk food and drinks in the back.

**They have their own mini movie theatre? Damn rich people…**

My silent grumblings were interrupted as I was pushed towards the plush couch closest to the screen.

"So, Ash, what kind of movie should we watch?" Hikaru asked as he pushed me onto the couch and plopped down beside me.

"Ooh let's watch a scary movie!" Kaoru suggested excitedly as he plopped down on my other side.

**Scary movie? Oh no….**

The movie hadn't been too scary, but I was still a bit freaked out. I couldn't help it- my overactive imagination didn't mix well with scary movies.

Sadly, I had learned we would be watching more, each progressively more scary than the last.

I had gotten up to refill the popcorn and as I came back the twins were talking quietly to each other I caught the last few words Hikaru was saying: "…all going according to plan."

**According to plan? What the hell does that mean?**

I was tempted to ask, but I knew they wouldn't tell me what was going on, so I just kept my mouth shut as I plopped in between them.

The next movie started up, and I swear I could see them smirking at each other as I sunk back into my seat.

Several horror movies and quite a few hours later, it was somewhere around 3 or 4 in the morning, and I was absolutely terrified.

Every blob of darkness is the giant house seemed to be hiding some terrifying monster, and even the tiniest noise was a psycho out for my head.

Naturally, the twins had left me to find my own way back to my room. It had taken _far_ too long, and if my phone didn't have such a good flashlight app, I'm pretty sure I would have died on my way.

The brightness inside my room was blinding in contrast to the horrible darkness in the halls, and it took several minutes of blinking to get the rainbow after-images to disappear from my vision.

"I swear those two are evil." I grumbled to myself as I turned on every possible light in the room. I then proceeded to check every possible hiding spot for spooks- under the bed, in the closet, behind the doors, etc.

Satisfied that my room was monster free, I changed into my pajamas, a plain navy blue tank top and black cotton shorts with a red tie.

I went into the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed, but it was slow going. I was a _little_ paranoid. I kept thinking that in the mirror I would see a gruesome beast coming up behind me and have nothing to defend myself with but my toothbrush.

It took a while, but I _finally_ finished and was making my way to my bed. My hand reached automatically for the light switch, flipping it off, and the second I realized my mistake and hurriedly flipped it back up.

**No dark! Baaad dark….. Meep.**

I couldn't possibly sleep with the lights off! If I was this scared with the lights on, it would be a trillion times worse if they were off!

"Alright, I'll just sleep with them on, then." Problem solved, right? _Wrong_.

Even with the lights on, I couldn't calm down enough to sleep. I was tossing and turning every which way, but with no luck.

**Hikaru and Kaoru ****_are_**** just across the hall…. And they did say I could stop by…**

The idea had taken hold of me and before I realized it I was heading for the door. I opened it hesitantly- the only thing standing in my way was the hallway.

Mustering up every ounce of courage I had, I closed my door resolutely and crossed the dark hallway.

I was reaching to knock when I swear I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, and my courage crumbled like a cookie.

I quickly opened the door and literally threw myself into their room. I landed on my stomach and kicked the door shut with a rather loud _bang!_

I took several minutes of lying on the floor for my heart rate to slow back down to normal, but I was so relieved to be safe I hardly noticed.

I did notice, however, the feeling you get when someone is staring at you, and I was getting it double time. I could feel my cheeks flush as I looked up and smiled sheepishly at the pair.

"Oh, um, hey guys…"

They were kneeling on the edge of their bed, wearing matching dark green pajama pants. Their chests were bare.

"I think she just gave a new definition to throwing yourself at someone." That was Hikaru, though I could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, um, sorry for barging in like that and probably waking you up…" My cheeks were burning, but the only light in the room was a bedside lamp and I was still lying on the floor, so with any luck they couldn't tell.

"But um..." I pushed myself up from the floor and awkwardly crossed my arms over my chest. "I was kinda scared and I was thinking, er, hoping that maybe…" The trailed off and looked up at them, and they were smirking.

"You were hoping that we'd let you sleep in here, with us?" Hikaru finished my sentence for me. He was grinning triumphantly, as was Kaoru, though the younger twin offered a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, it's okay." Kauro got up off the bed and gently wrapped me in a hug. I resisted for a moment before hugging him back, pressing myself as close to him as possible.

"The dark is scary." I mumbled into his chest.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." Hikaru's voice was close, and without turning my face from Kaoru's chest I felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

It was like they were a shield, protecting me from the darkness that had me running like a coward.

"Thanks, guys." They let go, sensing I was okay, and dropped back to sit on their bed.

I settled myself on the end, laying back to rest my head on the cool sheets, closing my eyes.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing down there?" I was pulled up the bed and a long arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me towards its owner.

I opened my eyes. Kaoru's face was close to mine. He was smiling gently. His smiled calmed the last of my fears, chased them from my mind. _Why did he make me feel like this?_

Another arm wrapped around me, and I turned to see Hikaru watching me with a faraway look in his eyes.

I was warm and safe in the twins' arms. I let out a small, happy sigh and closed my eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…" I waited a moment to make sure I had their attention. "I love you guys."

I hardly realized just what it was I saying, but I didn't care. At that point my exhaustion had caught up with me and I was practically out.

"We love you too, Ash." Their voices drifted into one as my eyelids grew heavier and reality began to fade. I thought I felt something warm and soft on my forehead, but it was gone in an instant. The sensation repeated, but I didn't know if I was imagining it or not as I drifted off to sleep, safe and sound between Hikaru and Kaoru.


	8. Muffins

I am SOOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up, everyone! I just got caught up in school and anime and the new Voltage game and my fanfictions got pushed to the curb for a bit. That, and I was suffering from severe writers block. But finally, here's chapter 8! :D Also, if the host club dressed up like superheros, who do you think would be which hero? Let me know!

* * *

I was dreaming. I'm not sure what I was dreaming about, but I knew I was.

I also knew when I was being woken up, ripped from my dreams by something wet on my cheek. I was awake enough to be aware of my body, and I could feel something big and warm hovering by my side.

I reached out and deftly pushed it away, thinking for a few moments that it was my dog. It persisted, begging for attention, and in my escape I rolled over onto my other side.

Now I was being nudged from both sides. I sighed loudly, pushing the dogs away and refusing to open my eyes.

**Wait a sec, I don't have two dogs. I don't even have one dog. **

I hesitantly opened one eye. There, sitting on either side of me and pouting, were Hikaru and Kaoru.

They visibly brightened when they saw I was awake. Resignedly opening my other eye, I sat up, shaking my head roughly.

"Good morning Ash~!" The two were very upbeat for 9:07 in the morning. I groaned, covering my face with my hands and falling forward onto the bed with my head between them.

"Not a morning person?" Hikaru guessed, and I groaned loudly in response. I _hate _mornings. With a fiery, burning passion.

One of them patted my head. I assumed it was Kaoru as he said, "There, there, I think I can help wake you up."

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting in their kitchen devouring the last of a batch of homemade banana chocolate chip muffins.

"Kaoru, you are a muffin _god_." I licked every last bit of melted chocolate from my fingers as the younger of the twins grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Really, it was just a recipe I found on the internet. It's no big deal."

On the other side of the table, Hikaru was pouting. "Oh, Hikaru quit pouting! You're good at stuff too."

"Like what kinda stuff?" The older twin smirked then, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Like schmoozing."

His smirk dropped. "I am not a schmooze." He crossed his arms indignantly.

"You totally are. Even more than Kaoru!" They both yelled "Hey!" at that, and I laughed.

We went back and forth like that for a while, until a harsh buzzing caught my attention. It was my phone, vibrating loudly on the table with an incoming call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear and was quite surprised at what I heard on the other end.

"Ah, Ash, you're awake. Good, good."

"K-Kyoya? What do you want? And how did you get my number?" None of my questions were answered, of course.

"I've heard about your little sleepover with Hikaru and Kaoru." Shit. That couldn't be good. "I must say I'm disappointed. I thought you would surely be able to say no to them, but it appears I have overestimated you."

Hikaru and Kaoru began arguing in the background, and I shushed them rather loudly.

"Still over, are you?" Kyoya chuckled, sending shivers up my spine. "You'd best be getting home. If you're not back in, say, a half hour, there will be consequences." He said it so casually it was scary.

"Bye, now." The line went dead, and I immediately made my way back to my room to pack up my things, saving Kyoya's number in my phone under 'Shadow King' as I went. I didn't know if he was joking or not, but I didn't want to risk it.

I hurried out of the mansion with my stuff, calling out a quick goodbye to the twins as I left.

I made it home in record time, slumping on my bed tiredly. I was still in my pajamas, and it was barely after ten. "I'm going back to sleep." And I did.


	9. Kaoru's Fallen Angel

Finally, things are getting good! Ash just might be in some serious trouble, though. Like always, please review! Your reviews keep me going and get me writing the next chapter!

* * *

Time passed. Working with the Host Club kept me pretty busy, and before I knew it October was almost over and Ouran Academy was abuzz with talk of Halloween.

"Guys, you are aware that Halloween isn't until next week, right?"

I had just walked into music room 3, only to find that the clubroom was ornately decorated with fake spider webs, skeletons, witches, and all other sorts of spooky décor.

"It's never too early to start celebrating, my darling." Tamaki flashed me a charming smile. His overdone king outfit seemed quite fitting as he herded me into the room.

"Yes, and our guests all adore it when we play dress-up." Kyoya spoke up from his usual table, never looking up from his little black book. He was dressed in a long, flowing black cloak, and a wicked scythe stood up against the wall beside him.

**The Shadow King is the grim reaper, huh? Too perfect. **

Honey waved at me from his table- he was eating cake, as always, and was dressed up in a fluffy pink bunny suit. He was absolutely adorable! Add in Mori in a cute penguin suit and I would have run over to hug them had two auburn-haired boys not popped up in front of me.

Hikaru and Kaoru were, for once, not dressed exactly the same, though they were still pretty damn close.

Kaoru wore a red devil costume, while Hikaru was a white angel. I couldn't help but snicker to myself- they were the exact opposite!

"Ash, we got you a costume so you can dress up with us!" The angel said, his mouth forming a sly grin.

The two pulled a bag out from between them and handed it to me before rushing me to the nearest changing room.

"We got it made special for you, so you have to wear it!" The devil chimed in as together they pushed me into the room and closed the curtain.

"We aren't letting you out until you put it on~!" They harmonized from just beyond the curtain.

**Guess I don't have much of a choice, now do I? **

I changed into the costume without really looking at it. I didn't even know what it was until I had the main piece on.

It was a fitted dress of sorts, though it was a little… strange at first glance. It looked as if the designer had been unable to decide between a red dress and a white dress and had just mashed them together.

It's a little hard to explain. It was as if two completely different dresses had been cut diagonally down the front and sewn raggedly together. The red part of the dress was cut short and ragged, ending halfway down my thighs. It had a thin strap on my shoulder and fit my body well.

The white part of the outfit was looser, though not by much, and had a more flowing feel to it. A loose, sheer white sleeve ran from the edge of my shoulder to just past my elbow. It was longer on the bottom, angling down to just past my knees.

The red and white were sewn together in a way that made the costume look completely normal. The line between the two colors started just where the right side of my neck met my collarbone. The seam ran diagonally down in a slight curve up until the hemline where the short red just sort of melted into the longer white.

And let's not forget about the accessories! A well-made pair of wings hooked onto the back of the dress- ragged, leathery red and black on the right, and fluffy, feathery white on the left. A thin, pointed red tail clipped on by the small of my back, and on my head was a headband that held a gold, metallic halo and two pointy red horns.

I moved around, examining myself in the mirror from every angle.

**I bet if I added a little of this...**

I reached for my bag, which had been previously discarded on the floor, and rummaged through it until I found a thick orange tube and a thin black pencil.

"I had a feeling these would come in handy sooner or later." I uncapped the eyeliner pencil and outlined my eyes thicker than I normally would. I smudged the black with the smudge-thing on the end of the pencil until I was satisfied, added a couple layers of mascara, and it looked perfect.

The makeup gave the look a mysterious, sexy vibe that just hadn't been there before.

Smirking at my work, and dropped the makeup back into my bag, laced up my black and white converse high-tops, and pulled open the curtain.

I'm not sure what kind of reaction I was expecting, but the one I got was simply perfect.

The twins had taken to lounging on a couch while I got ready, and when the curtain opened and I stepped out, their heads turned my way and I swear their jaws nearly dropped.

I could see them turning red, and I couldn't keep a smirk from forming on my lips.

"Wow, Ash, it sure looks a lot better on you than it did on the mannequin." Kaoru said as he got up and walked closer to me.

"Yeah, it looks great on you." Hikaru followed after his brother, a sly grin now playing about his lips.

The two draped their arms around me, the same grin on both their faces. "And now we all match!" They said excitedly.

They sounded so happy about it that I couldn't stop the giggles that bubbled out of me.

That alone brought Tamaki skipping over, eager to see his 'daughter' happy, but the second he saw me, he froze. His whole face turned a dark shade of red, his eyes widened near impossibly so, and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

His first several attempts at speech were nothing more than jumbled sounds, but finally he managed a complete thought.

"My little girl…" His voice sounded strained, maybe even despaired. He had covered his mouth with his hand and was still blushing madly.

"I think it's happening again, Hikaru!" Kaoru whispered. He sounded concerned. I shook my head as I pushed their arms off of me and walked closer to the blonde.

"Tamaki, what's wrong? Tell me what's bothering you." I took his free hand in both of mine. He just stared at his hand in mine, and if it was even possible he blushed more than he already was.

His purple eyes, normally so bright and cheery, were blank and glazed over as he continued to stare at his hand in mine.

"Admit it, Boss, you think Ash looks _hot_." Hikaru's words made me blush, and sent Tamaki over the edge.

I think his head may have exploded. There was a loud sound and a rush of air and the blonde king was a withered mess on the other side of the room.

I blinked, confusion written all over my face. "Wha..?" My thoughts were interrupted as Kaoru's arms wound themselves around my waist, pulling me back onto the couch and into his lap.

"You should just stay put. Not like I'll let you go anyways." I could feel my face growing hot as his warm breathe tickled my ear.

"But your guests…"The girls had started arriving for the day. Surely he couldn't do his act with me on his lap?

"Just stay. I'll take care of it." By now many of the girls had noticed our close proximity and a small crowd had formed. All eyes were trained on Kaoru and I.

"Ladies, I know she's beautiful, but please don't stare. She's nervous enough already." His arms tightened protectively around me. The girls all seemed confused, so Kaoru continued.

"She was an angel, but she fell from heaven when she fell in love with a little devil like me." His voice was soft and captivating, and even I turned in his grip to stare as he spoke. "She still isn't used to being on Earth just yet, so I hope you don't mind if I'm a little protective of her."

He then looked at me, in the eye, and I blushed. The way Kaoru was looking at me was full of love and concern, and even though I knew it was an act, it almost seemed… real.

My body acted without me telling it to. My hands clutched at Kaoru's shirt and pulled me closer against the little devil boy. I told myself it was for the act, or even to hide my blushing, but the nagging little voice in the back of my head kept saying it was because I wanted to be close to him.

The girls just ate it up. Awes, squeals, squeaks and all other sorts of sounds filled the room.

Kaoru brought his face close to mine, smiling softly. My heart is pounding in my chest as his lips press lightly against my cheek.

**I…I think I might be in serious trouble.**


	10. Vixen

I am so so SO sorry for making you wait so long, you guys! But I promise, this chapter was definately worth the wait! I've started work on a new story called Feline Tendencies, and if you'd go check it out, I'd love you forever(hint hint).

Anyways, here's chapter 10. Be sure to review and let me know how you like it! :D

* * *

The next week passed almost in a blur. Everyone was busy putting their costumes together, decorating, and planning out the final details for Ourans big Halloween fright night.

Now, let me explain fright night before I go on. This year, every class voted to basically turn the whole school into a gigantic haunted house on Halloween. A group of representatives from each class got it all planned out and put together.

Now, as big of a scaredy-cat as I am, I absolutely detested the idea of spending my Halloween in a creepified Ouran. But just as I was telling everyone I would thankfully not be attending, that evil Shadow King tells me that as a member of the host club I am 'obligated' to dress up and attend.

So now I'm stuck going, and I'll probably have nightmares for the next few months. Thanks a bunch, Kyoya.

Today's the day. Halloween. The second school let out, everyone rushed home to get ready for tonight. But not me. Wouldn't want to follow the crowd, would we?

No, actually I was waiting around for my mother to pick me up because I honestly didn't want to walk. So I decided I'd wait around in the club room for a while.

When I got there, it was empty. Like, completely empty. There also just so happened to be a wonderfully large pair of speakers lying around that had an IPod hookup, and you could bet I was going to take advantage of them.

I flipped through my IPod to a playlist titled **:D**, plugged it in, flipped the switch, adjusted the volume, and hit shuffle. The wonderful upbeat tune of _Bad for Me_ by Megan & Liz started blasting through the speakers, and I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

_I wore red cuz you liked that  
You're like hey, let me get that  
But when I text, you don't text back,  
No you didn't cuz you didn't care.  
Well the game makes me crazy  
It's like yes, no maybe,  
And you're calling me baby,  
When I know that you just don't care  
Oh ohhh  
Sayin' that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do  
Cuz_

You make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy but I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls, messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ooh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

I sang every word and danced around the empty club room, laughing like a madwoman when I toppled onto one of the numerous couches.

_I always want what I can't have  
Give it all, never get half  
You're like girl where you been at  
And I really wanna just not care  
But  
Whoa whoa  
Sayin that I'll quit but that's just not true  
Like w-whoa whoa  
I say I don't like it but you know I do  
Cuz_

_You make me feel so right,  
Even if it's so wrong  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy but I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls, messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me_

I LOVE dancing around like a crazy person! It's so much fun!__

And I'm dying tonight  
Trying to hide, hide  
What I'm feeling, I'm feeling like I'm  
Dying tonight  
I'll keep it inside  
When I say hello, should be saying goodbye

Oh  
You make me feel so right (so right),  
Even if it's so wrong (so wrong)  
I wanna scream out loud  
Boy but I just bite my tongue  
This one's for the girls, messin' with boys  
Like he's the melody and she's background noise  
Baby why can't you see (can't you see)  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me(so bad for me)  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
Oh, ohh  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me  
It feels so good, but you're so bad for me

The song came to an end and I stopped, panting a bit from having run all around the large room twirling and jumping and laughing.

I reached instinctively for my phone to check the time and found that it had fallen out of my pocket at some point. I panicked for a moment, but found that it was lying on the ground not ten feet away and calmed down.

I found a text from my mother saying she was on her way as of a while ago, and I quickly grabbed my iPod, shut down the speakers, and ran out of there. Wouldn't want to keep mother waiting, or she might just leave without me.

Several hours later, I was back at Ouran just as it was getting dark.

I had decided to dress up as a black fox this year. I wore simple faded black jeans and a loose dark grey tank top with a black tree design starting in the lower left corner and branching **(pun intended)** up to the chest. A fluffy black and grey tail with a white tip swung behind me as I walked, and a pair of pointed black ears sat atop my head.

We were told to check in when we arrived, likely so they knew how many people were there and they could make sure they hadn't lost anyone by the end of the night.

I sighed, running my tail through my hands. It was going to be a long night no matter what, since the event wasn't over until sometime after two in the morning, and I had a hunch that being with the host club would only make it longer.

I pulled out my phone to check the time and found I had a text from Hikaru. _"Meow ;)" _I made a face, confused by the pretty random text, and as I was trying to figure it out I felt arms slide around my neck.

"Well aren't you a foxy lady." Hikaru's voice filled my ear. I shook my head, returning my phone to my pocket.

"Tonight really isn't the best time for your games, alright guys? I wouldn't even be here if Kyoya hadn't made me come."

They released me and moved in front of me, pouting. They were both dressed as the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland._ "Not even the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'?" They asked, smirks appearing on their faces.

"Hikaru's on the left, Kaoru's on the right." I stated matter-o-factly and started walking. As expected, they followed.

"How did you know?" They asked, clearly stumped. "I've always been able to tell the two of you apart. It's a gift." I said, a sly smirk on my face. Hikaru scowled. "Not fair."

We came to a big door at the end of the hallway. A banner hung across the top read _ENTER IF YOU DARE. _I didn't dare to dare, of course, but the twins dragged me along despite my attempts to flee.

The door shut behind us with a resolute _thud._

**It's official. I'm screwed. **

It was dark, and fog machines spewed out a thick, white fog that was hard to see through. Creepy noises echoed through the halls, and behind any corner could be some terrifying monster.

I found myself inching closer to the twins with each step we took. When the first monster jumped out at us, I practically leapt into Hikaru's arms I was so scared.

We somehow made it through the first section of the school without me having a mental breakdown. It was then, though, that we reached a bit of an impasse. There were two different paths, and Hikaru and Kaoru both wanted to go a different way.

They argued about which way to go for a bit, before deciding to just split up. They went their separate ways- without me!

"Hey, wait up!" I called and ran after Kaoru. He's much less likely to try and scare me. The hall was deserted. Before, we could at least see the shapes of others through the mist or hear their voices. But here it was dead silent.

I found myself walked very close beside Kaoru. We'd been walking for a while, and so far nothing had jumped out at us.

"Hey, relax, will you? I promise nothing's going to happ-" His words were cut off as suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath us. Queue mini heart attack. The world was spinning, and I shut my eyes tight.

When it finally stopped, I was pressed against something warm. I opened my eyes and found I was almost painfully close to Kaoru. His own amber eyes seemed as shocked as mine at our current predicament.

We were trapped inside a thickly-woven net that didn't give us much room to move. How we were now I was pretty much laying on top of the boy. We both blushed, and with some squirming around managed to end up sitting beside each other.

"What luck." I muttered, pulling my knees close to my chest. "We're stuck in a net."

"Well we could make the best of it, my little vixen." Kaoru grasped my chin with his hand, making me look as him as he grinned slyly.

I glared. "Bite me." His eyebrows went up, but he smirked and said, "If you insist." He quickly tilted my chin up, leaned in, and put his lips to my throat.

My first instinct was to jerk away. That didn't work, naturally, and only succeeded in shifting our bodies so Kaoru was leaning heavily over me.

His teeth brushed against the sensitive skin of my neck, causing me to shiver. He must have taken that as a good sign, because then he actually bit my neck.

I felt a shiver run through my body as it reacted to his hot mouth on my neck.

**What is up with you?! Make him stop! **

"Kaoru..." I groaned. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away, but it didn't quite work, and I only ended up flipping us around.

He pulled away, his topaz gaze gleaming in the darkness. "So my vixen likes to be on top, eh?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I felt my face redden as I tried to pull away, but his arms locked around my waist and held me to his chest. "I think I like that." His voice was low and close to my ear as he said that, and it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ash." He lifted my face with one hand, making me look him in the eye. He smiled. "You're cute when you blush." Then he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

I'm not sure how long we were stuck in that net together. After Kaoru kissed me, I remember he held me close for a while and then I blacked out.

Next thing I know I'm waking up in my room the next morning. A girl at school told me that when they finally found us I was asleep in Kaoru's arms and he wouldn't let anyone wake me up.

My mom told me that he brought me home and put me in my bed. Then he left.

Thank God it's the weekend, because there is a lovely hickey on my neck, courtesy of Kaoru, that needs some time to heal so Tamaki doesn't go ballistic on me.

Damn hot bastard.


	11. And Then I Knew

**This chapteris a bit short and long overdue, I know. But here it is nonetheless, chapter 11.**

* * *

I sighed heavily, turning my eyes back down to my notebook. It was filled with everything but notes- doodles, song lyrics, squiggles, and hearts, lots of hearts. I had found myself drawing them everywhere the past couple of weeks, ever since Halloween.

Shaking my head to try and dislodge the memories, I turned my attention back to Tamaki. He was busy lecturing me about the importance of acting more like a lady. Naturally I wasn't really paying him much attention, but if three years in the California public school system had taught me anything, it was how to look like I was paying attention when I was really daydreaming and doodling.

Why was I being lectured, you may be wondering? Well, that would be because not only did I drink Pepsi straight from the can, I burped rather loudly-in front of boys! The horror!

I rolled my eyes as the blonde droned on and cast my gaze around the room.

Club activities were going on, and most of the guys were with guests. I tried to tell myself I was boredly watching everyone, but I knew I was lying.

I was watching Kaoru. I guess I'd been doing that a lot lately, since I could tell him and Hikaru apart at even the slightest glance. I could see each little thing that set him apart from his brother. His eyes were a lighter shade of bright, like warm chocolate, and his hair was a little bit darker.

As I was not so subtly staring, Hikaru turned his head and caught me in the act. His mouth stretched into a smirk and my eyes widened.

"Ash! Stop staring at Hikaru and Kaoru and pay attention!"

Tamaki's loud voice startled me and I snapped my gaze back to him.

**I'm really not in the mood to get lectured anymore. **

"I've gotta go." I muttered and walked away, leaving the younger blonde boy standing there dumbstruck.

I pushed out the double doors and headed down an empty hallway. Footsteps sounded behind me, and a voice called out, "Ash, wait!"

I stopped. Hikaru came to stand beside me quietly, and I turned towards him, looking up at his face. "What's wrong, Hikaru?"

He looked troubled my something. "I've seen you staring." He said suddenly, his voice serious. "I've watched you watching him." He looked me in the eyes, and I could see my reflection in their depths.

"Why Kaoru? Why did you pick him?" He almost sounded desperate.

"Because.." I tried to answer, but I couldn't find the words.

"What does he have that I don't? Couldn't you maybe pick me instead?"

His questions had caught me completely off guard. "Hikaru, I..-"

He didn't let me finish. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed my back against the wall. I looked up at him, never flinching from his suddenly fierce gaze. He smirked, just a bit, and then crashed his lips onto mine.

While Kaoru's kisses had been sweet and gentle, Hikaru's were rough and wild. They left me breathless as he pulled away from me.

"Can't you pick me instead? We're identical twins, exactly the same."

A small smile crossed my face as I looked up at him. "That's where you're wrong, Hikaru. You and Kaoru may look the same, but you're not the same person. You're completely different people. I didn't fall for Kaoru because of what he looks like. I fell for Kaoru for who he is on the inside. I'm sorry, Hikaru, but I've already chosen, and I choose him."

I left Hikaru standing in that hallway, watching as I walked away. I knew then and there that there was no doubt about it. I was in love with Kaoru.


	12. Father-Daughter Bonding

**You guys asked for more Tamaki, and who am I to say no to my loyal fans?**

**Just a funny little chapter to tide you guys over until I can get to work on the next big chunk of the story. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Tamaki!" I screamed. I was perched atop a table, my things littering the floor, trying desperately to get the blonde kings attention. He was the only other member of the host club around, and I was a damsel in distress.

"Ash! What is it? What's wrong?!" He came running, stopping short of hitting the table I stood on and looking up at me.

I pointed frantically at the ground. He looked puzzled. "You dropped your things?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No! I mean, yes, but that's not…" The black spot appeared again from beneath a paper, and I jumped. "Spider!"

Tamaki followed my gaze to the big black spider that was crawling about the ground. I had been hoping he could do something helpful, like kill it, but no.

At the sight of the arachnid the blonde boy screeched and jumped up onto the table, clutching at me fearfully. "Evil spider!" He yelled.

**Well isn't this quite the situation we're in. **

"Tamaki, do something! Kill it, please!" I grabbed at his jacket, practically pleading.

"I can't kill it! Did you see how big it was?!" He was just as freaked out as I was by the damned bug.

"Well then what are we supposed to do, huh?! Yell until someone comes to kill it for us?" He looked thoughtful, and then nodded.

"Perfect idea!" The he started yelling, calling for anybody.

**Where the hell is everyone today?! **

I joined in the yelling, hoping desperately that someone would hear our cries.

It seemed like hours, but finally, the door opened and the rest of the host club walked in. The stopped and stared when they saw me and Tamaki standing on a table holding each other for dear life.

"I almost don't want to ask, but what is going on here?" Kyoya looked at us, eyebrows raised.

"Sp-spider!" Tamaki pointed to where the black bug was now scurrying about.

Kyoya practically face palmed. "Mori, if you would…" The tall boy went over and stepped on the bug.

Tamaki and I broke apart, and I took a look at the rest of the group as I carefully got off the table.

Honey was oblivious. Haruhi looked concerned and as if she wanted to hit her head against the wall. Hikaru was laughing at our fear. And Kaoru, he was red in the face and glaring at Tamaki.

Not wanting him to make any rash decisions, I walked over. "It's a good thing you guys got here when you did. I think Tamaki was about to pee his pants."

Kaoru's glare softened and Hikaru held his stomach he was laughing so hard.

I smiled, just thankful that the whole ordeal was over.

"Another one! Another spider!" Tamaki screeched. Eye widening, I jumped and clutched at Kaoru's shirt, squeaking as I did.

He chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulders as Mori went to kill the new spider.


	13. If Life was a Movie

**It looks likethis story is coming to an end. But don't despair! Ive still got some tricks up my sleeve...**

* * *

I sighed loudly for the millionth time in the past twenty minutes, burying my face in my arms.

**Kaoru, why did you have to go and get yourself stuck in my head? **

He'd been all I was able to think about all day and since its Friday and school already let out, I don't have any excuse to see him.

"Dumb boys. They're just too much trouble." I grumbled, glaring at the wall.

**No. I refuse to sit here and mope over Kaoru. **

I rolled off my bed and headed for my dresser. I rummaged around on it for a minute before triumphantly producing a good sum of cash and stuffing it into my pocket. Heading back to the bed, I pulled on my black leather boots and headed out the door.

If there was one thing that would make me feel better, it was my good friends Ben and Jerry.

Unfortunately, the nearest Wal-Mart wasn't all that near, so I had a bit of a ways to go, but when I finally got my hands on that tub of red velvet cake ice cream, I decided that the trip was definitely worth it.

Sad to say, the little tub of deliciousness was gone much quicker than it should have been, and I was left aimlessly wandering the streets.

**Too bad this isn't one of those romance movies. If it were, Kaoru would pop up out of nowhere and sweep me off my feet. Well, maybe we could do without the sweeping me off my feet part.**

I sighed as I stopped to wait at an intersection. "Damn Kaoru. You're so annoying sometimes."

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say!"

I squeaked, my eyes growing wide as I whipped around. Sure enough, there, standing right behind me with a sad pout on his face, was Kaoru.

"Kaoru! W-what are you doing here?!" I have to admit, I was more than a little surprised to see him. And he had just heard me talking about him, too!

"I saw you walking and I wanted to say hi." His lower lip started trembling as he spoke. "But then I heard you saying mean things about me…" He looked like he was about to cry.

"No Kaoru that's not what I meant! Really! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I hugged him close, hoping to calm him down.

His body started shaking slightly, and he breathed, "You are so gullible, Ash."

I pulled away and saw that he was laughing and a big grin curved on his lips.

"Kaoru! You're so mean!" I hit him playfully on the chest, and he smirked down at me.

"Yes I am. Now come on, the light's green." He pushed me across the street, laughing.

We spent the rest of the day together, talking and laughing and having fun. When night finally fell, Kaoru escorted me home and walked me to the front door.

"Today was fun." He nodded in agreement, though he looked distracted. Shaking off the thought, I went to open the door when he suddenly pushed me against the wall, trapping me there.

"Ash." He said my name, his voice low and husky. Memories came rushing through me head of Halloween, being trapped inside that net with him…

I could feel my face turning red as he slowly leaned in closer…


	14. Goodnight Kiss

**WARNING**

**This chapter is extremely short and contains and fluffy, lemony make-out scene. If you do not wish to read it, simply skip over this chaper. **

**Thanks you, and enjoy.**

* * *

"Kaoru…" I whispered his name, just before his lips touched mine.

The kiss started out soft and gentle, but it escaladed rather quickly.

My arms found their way around his neck, and one of his hands rested on my waist.

He bit my lip, softly, trying to make me give in to him, but I was strong.

That is, until the sneaky bastard cheated and tickled my side. I jumped and squeaked, and Kaoru took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

I growled and did my best to not respond to him, but Kaoru was just too good a kisser.

Our tongues battled for dominance, though we both knew he would win.

We finally broke apart, faces flushed red and breathing heavy.

Kaoru smirked down at me. "I knew you just couldn't resist me." He said cheekily, winking.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I mumbled, my face in his chest as I hugged him. He hugged back, and I couldn't help but smiling.

I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment, and Kaoru placed one more soft kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight, Ash."

I could tell he didn't want to leave, but he had to.

"Goodnight Kaoru."

He starting walking away, and I whispered, "I love you."

And then, carried on the whispering wind was "I love you, too."


	15. Snow, Lace, and Magic

**Well, guys, here it is. The final chapter. **

**I'd just like to say thank you to all of you loyal fans who read this story. You guy kept me going, and not it's finally been finished. **

**I know it's a sad time, when a good thing has to end, but I promise, you won't be disappointed. **

**So, for the last time, please leave a review and let me kn ow what you thought.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

White. That's all there was as far as the eye could see. Cold, empty white.

A strong, icy wind blew, whipping my hair all around. The biting chill penetrated all of my many layers of clothing as I trudged through the seemingly endless white.

A shiver racked my body, and I pulled the fleece blanket draped over my shoulders tighter around me.

**I really, really, ****_really_**** hate snow. **

Of course, Mom just _had_ to start her new job in the winter, leaving me to walk to school in the damn snow.

_Not. Cool._

I was practically at Ouran, and probably pretty frozen by now. The only thing keeping me going was the thought of the nice warm, heated club room waiting for me.

* * *

At last, I made it to Ouran, trudged up several flights of stairs, and waddled happily into the heated music room 3.

"Ahhh! Giant penguin!"

That sounded like Tamaki, but I was so wrapped up in blankets and jackets that I could hardly see.

"Boss, that's no penguin! Don't you see the red hair?" That was definitely the twins.

I hobbled over to a couch and wiggled out of all my extra layers, leaving me in just a black long-sleeved shirt. I then wrapped my blanket back around my body.

"Ash! It is you!" Tamaki danced over to me with the twins right behind him.

"Yep, it's me. Miraculously not frozen solid." I said dryly, and though I was starting to warm up, my teeth still chattered.

Tamaki decided to try and warm me up with a hug, and Hikaru joined in too. Kaoru caught my eye while they were distracted and winked, but my face was already so flushed from the cold that he wouldn't be able to notice my blush.

Things between Kaoru and I were... complicated. I knew how I felt about him, and I'm pretty sure I knew how he felt about me, but we weren't together for whatever reason. I don't know why.

Then he, too, joined the group hug, resting his chin on top of my head.

The hug was nice at first, but several minutes later, it was starting to get a bit awkward. "Uh, guys, I think I'm warm enough now. You can all let go."

They released me, and I flopped down on the couch. Kaoru immediately claimed the seat next to me.

"Hey, look, it's snowing again!" Tamaki's excited voice chimed from the window.

I shuddered, edging myself closer to Kaoru- he was warm. "I hate the snow." I grumbled into his arm. He gave me an incredulous look, his golden eyes wide. "How can you hate the snow?"

"Dude, I'm from California. The coldest it gets there is like, 60, and snow may as well not exist." I pulled the blanket tighter around my body. "I'm _definitely_ a warm weather person. Maybe I should just hibernate through the winter."

The thought of sleeping for a few months was really starting to sound good when Kyoya had to go and pop my little bubble of happiness.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Ash. At least, not until after the Christmas party."

I perked up at those words, turning my wide eyes towards the Shadow King. "What Christmas party?" I asked. It was Tamaki who answered me. "Everything year right before winter break, the Host Club puts on a spectacular party in honor of Christmas! It really is magical!" The blond boy sighed dreamily.

"Yes, and since it is a club event, you will be expected to attend." Kyoya's voice cut through the picture Tamaki's words had painted in my mind.

"It sounds like fun! I can't wait. When is it?" I turned to Kaoru, who smiled. "The end of the week."

**The end of the week?! Looks like I'm gonna be pretty busy. Right after school, it's shopping time!**

* * *

Tonight was the night of the Christmas party. I looked at myself again in the mirror. It had taken almost all week, but I had managed to find the perfect dress for the occasion.

It was a long dress, ending just past my knees, loose in the skirt but tight around my chest and waist. It was a vibrant royal blue color that brought out the blue hues in my eyes. Beautiful black lace cascaded down the length of the skirt, from just below my chest to the bottom hem. More lace was bunched together to form a strap over my left shoulder.

Around my neck hung a black choker, with a small blue gem that rested in the hollow of my throat. Strappy black heels added an extra inch or so to my height. I wore hardly any makeup, just a few coats of black mascara.

I turned away from the mirror and made my way downstairs. I almost fell a couple of times on my way down but hey, thank God for handrails.

I glanced at the clock on the wall: 8:00. My gaze turned to the window and sure enough, there was a long black limo waiting in front of my house, just like Tamaki had promised. He had decided that since I was attending as a member of the Host Club that it would be a shame if I didn't make a grand entrance.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked out the door and slid into the back seat of the limo.

* * *

The school looked completely normal as the driver stopped the car and I slid out. The hallways seemed exactly the same as I walked down them. The people around me, although a tad more dressed up, were just as they always were. The hall where the party was being held, however, was definitely not normal.

It was _magnificent_. Beautiful lights twinkled everywhere I looked. Shining stars and snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Boughs of holly sat against the walls, and several baskets of pinecones filled the air with a warm cinnamon scent.

Kyoya stood at the top of the largest staircase, looking out over the party and scribbling away in his little black book. The rest of the hosts were twirling around the dance floor with the girls, and there were still many more lining up to dance with them.

**Of course. This is a Host Club event after all. It was silly to think I'd get to spend much time with him.**

My eyes had found a familiar pair of auburn heads dancing close to each other, though I was only interested in one of them.

**Watching him will only make it worse, Ash. You should get out of here. **

I escaped to the balcony. It was quieter outside; the music was nothing but a faint hum. The light of the moon bathed the ground in silver, and the snow sparkled like a million tiny diamonds.

I stayed out there, leaning against the railing, under the stars, for a long time. It was nice, quiet and beautiful.

"I've been looking for you, Princess."

The voice surprised me, and I turned to find Hikaru standing there in a classic black and white tuxedo, his hand extended towards me. "Might I have the honor of dancing with you tonight?"

I was rather suspicious of his sudden appearance- my last solo encounter with Hikaru hadn't ended all that well. But I decided to trust him, and placed my hand in his.

A smile graced his features as his fingers closed around mine, and he led me back inside and onto the dance floor.

Still holding my hand in his, Hikaru placed his free hand lightly on my waist, and I rested my hand on his shoulder. Then we danced. We twirled around the room amongst the other dancers.

As the song was coming to an end, Hikaru spoke. "I'm sorry…about before, in the hallway. It was a childish thing to do, and I was wrong to do it." He looked down at me, his eyes shining with sincerity. "It's just that Kaoru and I have always shared everything, but I've never had to share him with anyone. And I was jealous of what you two had. I was jealous that for once, Kaoru had found something that he couldn't share with me, that he didn't want to share, and I tried to take it from him." His eyes lowered, and he said softly, "For that, I'm very sorry."

"It's alright, Hikaru." I said softly, and a small smile formed on my lips. "I never blamed you for anything. Honestly, I was meaning to thank you for that day, because you made me realize that I'm in love with Kaoru."

Hikaru smiled knowingly. "Then why don't you tell him that?" He turned me around and gave me a little push.

Just in front of me, standing beneath the twinkling lights, was Kaoru. He looked like he was scanning the room, looking for someone. I walked towards him, taking a steadying breath. "Hello, Kaoru."

His cheeks turned pink when he saw me. "Ash. You look beautiful." His smile made my heart beat a little faster. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." There was the smile again, giving me butterflies.

"Thanks." He held his hand out to me. "Would you care to dance?" I took his hand, entwining our fingers together. "I would love to."

We danced for what seemed like hours, and yet I never wanted it to end. Being with Kaoru here was just like magic.

Eventually we came to a stop in a more secluded corner of the large hall. Kaoru looked up, and his lips curved into a sly smile. I followed his gaze to a small green plant with red berries hanging from the ceiling right above us.

"Mistletoe." My eyes drifted back to his. "Well, you know the rules. It can't be helped." He was smiling again- that soft, teasing smile that makes my heart melt- as he cupped my cheek in his hand and softly pressed his lips against mine.

"Ash." His amber gaze was intense, his voice serious as he spoke. "I should have done this a while ago. I love you, Ash, more than anything. I don't want to go another day without being able to know for sure that you're mine." He pulled me close, never moving his gaze from my own. "Be my girlfriend, Ash. Be mine."

I couldn't find the words I wanted, so I put my arms around Kaoru's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Not a soft, short kiss like the last one, but a long, sweet kiss that conveyed everything I couldn't find the words to say.

Eventually we pulled apart, and Kaoru flashed me a grin. "I'll take that as a yes."

The room burst in to applause. A rather large crowd had assembled around us and had been watching us for some time.

We both flushed. I slipped my hand into Kaoru's, and he laced our fingers together.

"I love you, Ash." He whispered, looking down into my eyes.

"I love you, too, Kaoru." I murmured as he pulled me into a hug.

The girls just ate that up.


End file.
